SETO
by Oro Makoto Hayama
Summary: Que sucede cuando solo escuchas la verdad a medias? Bien los chicos supieron que pasa cuando solo escuchas una parte de esa verdad... [SetoKatsuya con mini lemon incluido] XD Mi intento de humor!


Yahho! XD Que onda? Aki Oro Makoto con otra de sus locas historias, espero que no me maten si no he actualizado nada por estos laderos, pero la inspiración me ataco en un momento durante la noche y me vino a la idea este loco fic, que es un intento de humor n.nUUU

**Advertencia:** **_YAOI!_** Si no digan que después no les dije **_SETO x KATSUYA! _**(con hits de **_Atemu/Yuugi,_** **_Bakura/Ryou_**… y **_Bakura/Katsuya_** Oo?)

**Disclamer:** YGO no es mío, sino existiría una mini serie yaoi de ellos Buaaa o.ó un día lo lograre! Lo juro!

Sin mas que decir XD disfruten!

* * *

**- SETO… -**

**

* * *

**

Un día cualquiera en Domino City, y para nuestros lindos protagonistas terminar el día escolar es la misión de hoy, en especial para cierto rubio de ojos melados y buen cuerpo (Oro: ¬¬ Quien me lo niegue, se muere!) que parecía tener la mente en otro lado, ya que sus amigos llevaban horas tratando de llamar su atención… pero ni signos que querer aterrizar en nuestra dimensión…

Hola? Tierra llamando a Jounouchi!-gritaba un pequeño de cabellos tricolor, mientras pasaba su mano al frente del rostro del rubio, pero sin respuesta alguna.

Hombre! Responde!- en un intento desesperado Honda golpeo la cabeza del rubio, que salio de su mundo.

Hey! Porque me golpeas! –gritaba el rubio mientras tomaba al castaño y le aplicaba una llave.

Tranquilo!- enunciaba la chica del grupo mientras Yuugi solo miraba con una gota- Lo hizo porque no estabas aquí.

Claro que estaba aquí, no me ves?-respondía el chico, mientras se volvía a sentar al soltar a su amigo.

Tu cuerpo si, pero tu mente no- una copia exacta que Yuugi, pero un poco mas alta se acercaba al grupo.

Ehh… jajajaja lo siento chicos estaba pensando- el rubio poso una mano detrás de su nunca mientras una gota surgía sobre el al reír de manera nerviosa.

Vaya eso si es sorpresa, no sabia que los perro podían pensar, yo se que solo se dejan llevar por los instintos y la voz de su amo- enunciaba una voz gélida atrás de ellos, Katsuya volteo la cabeza mientras torcía un poco la boca y cruzaba sus brazos.

Mira Kaiba, hoy he tenido un buen día y no dejare que tu y tus insultos me lo arruinen- con una sonrisa, el rubio se acerco hasta Kaiba, dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro, para retirarse de ahí mientras colocaba ambos brazos tras su nuca y se retiraba silbando. Los chicos miraban como su amigo se alejaba y decidieron seguirle el paso hasta el patio, porque justamente era la hora del almuerzo.

* * *

Vaya desde cuando no peleas con Kaiba?- enunciaba un chico de cabello blancos y ojos cafés, mientras se acercaba al rubio por su derecha.

Eh, lo que sucede es que si simplemente lo ignoro, ten por seguro que se aburrirá de fastidiarme-enunciaba Jounouchi, mientras sonreía a Ryou

Bueno, parece razonable, pero no lo creo posible- otro chico con las mismas características, pero mirada más sombría se acercaba al dúo- Después de todo, no se quien soportara mas en no tratar de matar al otro.

Ohh vamos Bakura-enunciaba Ryou mientras sonreía a su contraparte en la cual aparecía un leve sonrojo- Ten algo de fe en Jounouchi.

Si, Kura, ten fe en mi!- el rubio sonreía, mientras se acercaba al ladrón de tumbas y se terminaba recargándose en su pecho dibujando círculos- Además no dijiste que era el mejor esa vez que estuvimos solos en mi departamento haciendo la tarea de historia?- una gota surgía del roba tumbas mientras miraba a su koi que tenia la miraba ensombrecida.

Bakura…-el aspecto gentil del chico había desaparecido mientras Jounouchi, se despedía de ellos y se alejaba- De por si ese día regresaste con unos rasguños en los brazos y cara!

Mira Ryou puedo explicarlo, no es lo que tu piensas!-el ladrón movía sus manos de manera desesperada, pero todo intento fue en vano cuando dos dedos de Ryou entraron en su boca, mientras se la estiraba.

Espero que sea una buena explicación- finalizaba el menor de ambos, mientras estiraba la boca de su yami, con una sonrisa y una vena sobre su siente, al ver como el mayor ya tenia pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos, por el dolor.

JOUNOUCHI!- gritaba Bakura, mientras el rubio se encontraba lejos de ahí dirigiéndose a la cafetería cercana a la preparatoria, para comprarse un desayuno decente.

* * *

Hola!... Jounouchi? Hey, hay alguien en casa!- un rubio de ojos amatistas se acercaba a la mesa del rubio mientras traía entre brazos un pequeño almuerzo envuelto con un trapo que tenia conejitos dibujado cortesía de su hermana.

Ahhh Malik! Hola como estas?-enunciaba después de 15 minutos el rubio, mientras abría el pequeño almuerzo intacto que había traído de la cafetería.

Pareces distraído, te preocupa algo?- enunciaba el rubio mientras miraba fijamente al otro rubio, mientras todo el grupo de amigos se reunía bajo la sombra de aquel árbol frondoso para comenzar con sus desayunos.

Puede ser, es que me preocupa Seto- enunciaba el chico mientras miraba al cielo, sin ver las reacciones que provoco su respuesta al dejar inmóvil a todos- Además me preocupa si tenia suficiente alimento con lo que le prepare hoy en la mañana, es que come mucho y me sorprende que aun no halla engordado, a lo mejor se debe a que siempre esta activo –en esa parte de la oración, Honda ya se había atragantado, siendo socorrido por Anzu, mientras Atemu que estaba siendo alimentado por Yuugi había escupido el arroz en cara de este, para luego disculparse ante la mirada de su amor (Oro: PERVERTIDOS! XDDD)- Ahhh, el receso ya esta punto de terminar, vamos chicos tenemos que ir a clases!- termino su comida de un bocado, literalmente, para después salir corriendo hacia el salón.

* * *

Déjame ver si entendí –enunciaba el rubio mientras platicaba con su Némesis en el salón- Quieres que guarde esto?- enunciaba mientras el ojiazul le extendía una pequeña caja, siendo observados por una abertura en la puerta del salón por todo el grupo de amigos en ese preciso momento (Oro: Como es metiche la gente vdd? Oo –se pone a ver tmb-) con lo que tuvieron que taparle la boca a la ojiazul antes de que lanzara un grito de emoción - Bueno me sorprende que me lo pidas a mi.

Bien, te veré esta noche en tu casa- enunciaba el castaño, mientras se retiraba a su asiento antes de que el grupo completo volviera, pero no si antes sonreírle al rubio, que le devolvía el gesto haciendo que todo sus amigos miraran con asombro.

* * *

Poco a poco, el salón fue quedando sin asientos disponibles, mientras el maestro parecía estar retrasado lo que ocasiono que mucho comenzaran con el típico relajo de todos los días y los murmullos o risas estridentes de los presentes, entre ellos la de varios chicos que se encontraban alrededor de una banca platicando temas triviales o en su defectos lanzándose insultos, ejemplo claro Bakura y Atemu.

Jounouchi…-enunciaba por vigésima vez, Yuugi tratando en llamar la atención del rubio de ojos melados en lo que restaba del día.

Eh? Lo siento Yuugi, andaba pensando en…- enunciaba el rubio mientras se recargaba en el asiento.

Seto- terminaba la frase el roba tumbas, sentándose en el mismo lugar que Katsuya, al recorrerlo a la mitad de su silla, para darle un poco de espacio.

Si, es que es tan lindo!- enunciaba el chico, mientras todos sus amigos volteaban a verlo con incredulidad- Además de ser suave al tacto, debería de ver como es ágil con sus movimientos, aunque algo torpe en la cama, es tan kawaii- en esa parte la pobre de Anzu había terminado desmayada en el piso, siendo socorrida por Atemu y Yuugi al darle aire- Y sus ojos azules ah, me recuerdan al mar, aunque claro con Seto siempre es una sorpresa porque no sabes que va a hacer al momento siguiente jejeje –enunciaba el rubio mientras se reía levemente- Todos volteaban a ver al CEO, que se encontraba con su inseparable laptop, sintiendo la mirada de ellos sobre su persona y volteando para lanzarles una mirada fría… lo que lograba que los chicos restantes comenzaran a murmurar entre ellos.

Antes de poder decir algo sobre el comportamiento tan raro de su amigo hacia el joven empresario, el maestro ingreso pidiendo disculpas sobre su retraso para comenzar con la lección del día de hoy, para terminar con ese día escolar y así la semana.

* * *

Bien ya había concluido la escuela, con algunos deberes que hacer, ahora se dirigía a su departamento mientras había quedado de verse con sus amigos en el parque, mientras sonreía pensaba divertirse… sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba frente a la puerta de su departamento mientras abría la puerta y la cerraba con la puerta, para dirigirse a la cocina para hacerse un pequeño bocadillo para continuar con sus tareas… siendo observado por un par de zafiros.

Chicos! –enunciaba el rubio mientras corría para encontrarse con los chicos, entre los cuales estaba Mokuba- Siento el retraso, pero las tareas me tenían muy ocupado.

No te preocupes, Jou – exclamaba el menor de todos, mientras repartía varias entradas- Vamos, la película esta apunto de empezar!- siguiendo al menor de los Kaiba, el grupo de amigos, comenzó a entrar a la sala de cine, para disfrutar de la función. La película era de comedia por lo que paso la mayor parte del filme riéndose con las tonterías que cometían los protagonistas.

* * *

Finalmente salieron de la sala, comenzaron a caminar por las calles sin punto fijo, recorriendo y hablando de sus aventuras pasadas, el atardecer estaba cayendo, mientras el cielo comenzaba teñirse de un color cobrizo. Sonrió cuando el chibi de ojos azules grisáceo le preguntaba si le gustaría ir al parque de diversiones la próxima vez que se juntaran a lo cual asistió, decidieron pasear por el parque, donde compraron unos helados y decidieron sentarse para degustarlos al no tener prisa. Finalmente la tarde cayo, cuando al darse cuenta de la hora, se levanto de golpe y comenzó a despedirse de sus amigos.

Siento tener que irme, pero tengo que regresar para darle de comer a Seto, es muy melindroso en cuanto a la comida-enunciaba el rubio mientras colocaba su mano tras la nuca y en la otra traía su helado que comenzaba a gotear- Hasta el lunes!- lo cual no sabia es que había dejado a todos con sorprendidos y los helados derritiéndose, a excepción de uno.

* * *

De regreso, en la mansión Kaiba, Mokuba se encontraba haciendo unos deberes en el estudio junto a su hermano que se hallaba tecleando sobre su nuevo proyecto en la inseparable laptop, escuchaba el sonido de un lápiz sobre papel asegurándose de que su hermano cumplía con sus deberes, cuando aquel sonido dejo de existir, el CEO levanto la mirada encontrando a su hermano mirándolo fijamente para luego volver a lo suyo, alzando una ceja, cerraba su computadora portátil… llamando la atención de su hermano, el cual había puesto una mirada decidida…

Hermano, estas saliendo con Jounouchi?-exclamo el menor mientras observaba a su hermano, el cual no parecía inmutarse.

Por Dios Mokuba, que te hace pensar eso?- pregunto con curiosidad el CEO- Tu sabes que el perro y yo nos odiamos. (Oro: ¬.¬ Aja, ahora cuéntame una de vaqueros)

Bueno es que hoy, Jou dijo que tenia que encontrarse contigo porque te haría la comida- el menor pareció meditar un poco su respuesta- Pero a lo mejor es otro Seto, no eres el único que tiene ese nombre- finalizaba con una sonrisa mientras su hermano se levantaba de su escritorio.

Tú lo has dicho- finalizaba el mayor, mientras revolvía los cabellos del chico mientras se disponía a salir- Tengo que ir a la empresa a terminar unos documentos espero que cuando regrese estés durmiendo.

Si! Regresa pronto!-enunciaba el menor, mientras regresaba a lo suyo, escuchándose de nuevo el lápiz sobre el papel.

* * *

Un suspiro general fue entonado por toda la tropa de amigos, que se encontraban en los videojuegos después de despedirse del rubio y el menor de los Kaiba. Atemu y Yuugi se encontraban sentados en unas bancas, mientras Honda, Bakura y Ryou se hallaban jugando sin interés el videojuego mas cercano a ellos, Anzu estaba en una competencia de baile, pero parecía no emocionarle mientras Malik regresaba con un panecillo y refresco.

Esto es aburrido, y lo peor es que no tengo ganas de regresar a la casa- enunciaba Yuugi, dándole un manotazo a Atemu para que lo dejara en paz, mientras el faraón solo observaba con una gota y una sonrisa nerviosa.

Yo digo que vallamos a molestar a Jounouchi- enunciaba el roba tumbas mientras todos dirigían su mirada hacia el.

Pero estará con Seto, no recuerdan?- dijo el rubio de ojos amatistas, a lo cual todo el grupo asistían excepto Bakura.

Bien! No se ustedes pero yo no voy a dejar que Jounouchi me oculte algo… además no sabemos que estará pasando que tal si Seto le hace algún mal- el albino miraba de manera inquisidora a todos los demás, esperando su respuesta.

De cierta manera tienes razón, Jou es nuestro amigo y no tiene porque decirnos la mitad a medias- Atemu se levantaba de su lugar y encaraba al albino- Además… porque te preocupa Jounouchi?... No me digas que te gusta! Jajaja

CALLATE MALDITO!- Bakura sentía la mirada acusadora de su hikari, que se encontraba justamente detrás de el, volteando a verlo- Tu sabes que yo solo te amo a ti!

Cuidado Ryou, al parecer Jou te quiere bajar a tu novio- Malik y Honda exclamaban al mismo tiempo mientras Anzu, comenzaba reírse de las ocurrencias de sus amigos.

Bakura tiene razón- Yuugi se había levantado- Jou no tiene que decirnos la verdad a medias.

Para mi, lo que no ha dicho ha sido demasiada información- exclamaba Anzu, mientras Honda asistía.

Entonces vallamos al departamento del rubio- Bakura exclamaba mientras la tropa asistía- Tiene que darnos muchas explicaciones!- así dirigidos por el ladrón de tumbas, las tropas se dirigían al departamento del rubio, esperando aclarar lo que sucedía exactamente.

* * *

Se encontraban justamente al frente de la puerta del departamento de Jounouchi, estaban por tocar, cuando escucharon las risas del habitante, mirándose entre si, se acercaron más a la puerta con el motivo de poder escuchar mejor.

Jajajajaja Seto me haces cosquillas- en ese punto de la conversación, la mayoría tenia las caras rojas, ni que decir de las dos parejas que suponían exactamente que deberían estar haciendo- Ahhh! Oye eso duele! No me mires así! Seto… NO!

JOUNOUCHI!-gritaban todos mientras pateaban la puerta y entraban cayendo todos sobre los primeros que eran Yuugi y Atemu, encontrando con un Katsuya completamente vestido, con un pequeño rasguño en la mano y mirándolos con sorpresa- DONDE ESTA SETO!

JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- la risa a todo pulmón de Bakura, hizo que todos voltearan a verlo- NO, NO, NO! DEBIERON A VER VISTO SUS CARAS!- dio un pequeño respiro para seguir- NO PUEDO CREER QUE CAYERAN!

Explícate Bakura!-enunciaba Atemu- Y pueden bajarse de mi!-acatando la orden todos comenzaban a levantarse.

Aquí esta al Seto que buscan…-dictaba Bakura mientras se acercaba a Katsuya colocándose a su derecha.

Meow!-un leve maullido y todos dirigían su vista hacia las piernas de Jou donde un gato café claro con ojos azules los miraba desafiante, y restregaba su cuerpo por las piernas del rubio, pidiendo su atención, para ser levantando por este- Meooow!

O debería decir Setochi?- preguntaba albino, volteando hacia el rubio mientras trataba de pasar su brazo por los hombros de este, recibiendo un gruñido por parte del neko y un rasguño en su mano- MALDITO YAMANEKO! _(1)_

Seto!-enunciaba el rubio mientras gato miraba con enfado al albino y poniendo su mejor carita arrepentida bajaba las orejas, como pidiendo perdón- Que haré contigo?- decía mientras recibía una pequeña lamida del gato.

No sabia que tuvieras un gato como mascota… y porque lo llamaste exactamente Setochi?-enunciaba Anzu, mientras pedía una explicación después de semejante espectáculo.

Pues verán, en el departamento continuo vivía una madre soltera con su hija Midori que tenia exactamente 6 años- el rubio tomaba asiento en la sala de su departamento invitando a sus amigos- Cuando se mudaron, ella me pidió me encargara de un pequeño gatito que había encontrado entre unos basureros, ya que me veía como un hermano mayor para ella…

_**-Flashback-**_

_Por favor cuida de el- enunciaba la pequeña de cabellos y ojos verdes, mientras alzaba al pequeño gato entre sus manos, para ponérselo a Katsuya a la altura de su rostro al encontrarse de cuclillas- Mi mama dijo que a donde íbamos no permitían animales… y yo se que tu podrás cuidarlo, por favor nii-san!_

_De acuerdo, yo lo cuidare, ya veras que lo querré como si fuera mi novio!- enunciaba el chico mientras le guiñaba el ojo a la pequeña, al cual sonreía- Y dime tiene nombre?_

_Si! Se llama Setochi!-enunciaba Midori- Como mi papa!- ante esa respuesta, el chico miraba tristemente a la pequeña, mientras acariciaba la cabeza del pequeño animal._

_MIDORI! RAPIDO HIJA TENEMOS QUE IRNOS!- la voz sedosa de una joven de no mas de 25, llamaba a la niña._

_Ya voy! –respondía la pequeña, mientras volteaba hacia el chico- Te lo encargo mucho, cuida de Setochi por favor!- finalmente Midori salio corriendo hasta el coche despidiéndose del rubio, que se levantaba y de despedía con una sola mano, sosteniendo al minino con la otra._

_**-Flashback-**_

Así fue como me quede cuidando de Setochi, pero como se me había muy largo de pronuncia el nombre decidí llamarle Seto- explicaba el rubio mientras ponía su brazo tras la nunca, y el neko dormitaba en sus piernas- Claro que eso me recordaba a Kaiba, pero no podía cambiarle el nombre.

Y porque no?- enunciaba el rubio de ojos amatista, mientras el chico de ojos melados sonreía.

El verdadero padre de Midori era el tío de la madre, por lo que ella tuvo que parir a la pequeña cuando era muy joven aun, a lo cual cuando su familia se entero, las abandono y decidió vivir en Domino en búsqueda de una buena oportunidad de trabajo, para mantenerla, en ese entonces yo cuidaba de la pequeña a cambio de un pequeño pago, conforme creció me encariñe con Midori tratándola como una hermana menor, en ausencia de Shizuka. –hacia una leve pausa, para respiran un poco de aire para continuar- Al parecer Sra. Ichikawa se enamoro del patrón de su trabajo actual y comenzaron a salir, hasta que se casaron, el Sr. Nagase adoraba a Midori como su propia hija ya el deseaba tener un familia… desgraciadamente murió de cáncer en los pulmones por su vicio al tabaco, yo fui invitado al funeral. Para la pequeña fue un golpe duro ya que ella lo quería mucho a pesar- sus amigos seguían en silencio- Ahora se preguntaran que tiene q ver el nombre del gato con la historia? Bien el Sr. Nagase se llamaba Seto pero Midori le decía de cariño Setochi, ya que no le decía papa _(2)_, pero para el era suficiente, así que cuando me entere del nombre del minino, decidí dejarle ese nombre.

Vaya, que buen corazón tienes Jounouchi- exclamaba la ojiazul del grupo- Pero eso no explica porque Kaiba te pidió que le guardaras esa caja.

Me estaban espiando- exclamaba el rubio, con una vena sobre la sien- Bien le diré!- enunciaba al levantarse mientras el pequeño Seto se levantaba molesto- Lo siento Seto!- abría una gaveta y sacaba la caja- Es el regalo de Mokuba, pero me pidió se lo guardara y el vendría en la noche, para dárselo al día siguiente en el cumpleaños del chibi y como era el mas cercano a la casa de el, accedí.

Ahhh!-exclamaba todos al unísono mientras varias gotas resbalaban por su nuca.

Y Bakura siento mucho lo de Seto, tu sabes que es realmente celoso cuando alguien trata de acercarse a mi- enunciaba el rubio al ver el rasguño en la mano del albino que solo miraba su herida y decía en voz baja que no importaba.

Entonces la otra vez que regresaste a la casa, esos rasguño eran por el gato de Jounouchi?- enunciaba Ryou llevándose las manos a la boca, y volteaba hacia su koi- Ahhh Bakura lo siento mucho, como pude dudar de ti- se levanta mientras los abraza y el otro le respondía.

Bueno me lo puedes recompensar hoy en la noche- enunciaba el albino mayor, mientras los demás sonreía nerviosamente- Además lo que paso la otra vez, es que Jounouchi hizo de cenar y le dije que era bastante bueno cocinando, pero cuando comenzamos a bromearnos entre nosotros y cuando quise espantar a Jou tratándolo de seducir, su yamaneko apareció de la nada atacándome… cuando reaccione, ya tenia varios rasguños y Jounouchi me disculpo por Seto, cuando le pregunte porque se disculpaba por el sacerdote, el solo dijo que su gato se llamaba Setochi, pero le decía Seto. Por eso decidí aprovechar las verdades a medias de el, para tenderles esta broma- una mirada de odio por parte de todos hacia el roba tumbas- Aparte ese gato realmente es celoso _(3)_

Lo se, realmente parece como si fuera mi amante- enunciaba el rubio mientras el gato, trataba de rasguñar a Malik, cuando se sentó en el mismo sillón de Katsuya- Seto! Tranquilo! Lo siento chicos, lo ven! Ya ni siquiera puedo estar tranquilo con Seto, sin tener que preocuparme de que rasguñe a alguien por tratar de tocarme- suspiro mientras tomaba al gato entre brazos y acaricia su cabeza- Si Shizuka y el no se llevan bien, por lo mismo, el desea toda mi atención, única y exclusivamente para el- una maullido parecía reafirmar lo dicho por el rubio- Siento no haberle dicho antes y pensaran que Kaiba era mi amante, por dios chicos, que estaban pensando?

Yo creo que ni siquiera estábamos pensado, nos dejamos llevar por culpa de Bakura- enunciaba el pequeño Yuugi, mientras los demás asistían con la cabeza- Pero bueno será mejor que nos vayamos, no quiero que Seto se sienta amenazado y terminemos con rasguños en la cara- levándose de su lugar el menor de cabellos tricolor comenzaba a andar hacia la salida- vamos Atemu, tenemos que regresar temprano porque mañana tendremos la tienda llena. (Oro: Aja, yo creo que estaran ocupados en otro asunto -smirk- ¬u¬)

Yo igual me retiro, tengo clases de baile temprano- enunciaba la chica, mientras Honda se despedían para acompañarla.

Nosotros también nos vamos- enunciaba Ryou, mientras Malik también comentaba que tenia que retirarse con la excusa de que su hermana ya debería haber llegado a su casa y a el le tocaba preparar la cena, ambos albinos se encontraban en la puerta despidiéndose del rubio, pero con el carácter de Bakura, el no perdía la oportunidad de molestar a nadie o nada, con lo que abrazaba al rubio dándole las gracias por la ocasión de jugar esa broma, con lo que Seto erizaba su lomo y miraba a Bakura con sus pequeño zafiros de manera desafiante, antes de poder lanzarse contra el ladrón, el menor de los albinos había golpeado al mayor, mientras se lo llevaba arrastrando fuera de ahí.

Que haré contigo?- finalizaba el rubio, mirando a su mascota- Sabes creo que Bakura tiene razón, realmente eres una yamaneko- un leve gruñido de inconformidad y el gato se iba con un paso ágil y altanero- Realmente parece Kaiba.

* * *

Así que todo el relajo fue por un simple gato- enunciaba el menor de los Kaiba, mientras Yuugi le contaba lo ocurrido omitiendo la parte de su regalo- Entiendo gracias por informarme, nos vemos, buenas noches- colgando el teléfono, Mokuba se acercaba a la ventana de su cuarto donde un auto deportivo de Kaiba esta ausente- Pero yo creo que Jounouchi se esta haciendo cargo de dos nekos.

* * *

Seto… me haces cosquillas, sal de ahí- enunciaba un chico de cabellos rubios, mientras la sabanas que lo cubrían comenzaban a levantarse y un par de zafiros los miraban con deseo.

Miau-enunciaba un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos azules, aparecía debajo de las sabanas, mientras se encontraba sobre el chico rubio tomando sus manos, dejando a la vista el delicioso pecho del chico de ojos melados- Por tu culpa casi nos descubren…

Mi culpa?... Ellos confundieron todo, pero gracias a Dios, nadie sospecho- enunciaba el rubio mientras le regalaba una sonrisa al CEO, abrazándolo de su cuello, y acercando sus rostros, para lamer los labios del ojiazul donde un hilillo blanco se asomaba por el labio inferior del más alto.

Sabes que por esto, tendré que castigarte?- enunciaba el ojiazul mientras enterraba su rostro en el cuello del rubio, mientras mordía el cuello, para lamer el lóbulo del rubio, que no emitía sonido alguno, pero en su rostro se mostraba esa mueca de placer que lo delataba.

Vamos, perro, anda di mi nombre- el CEO miraba al rubio que se encontraba con la respiración agitada al sentir las manos de su amante en su entrepierna, mientras negaba con la cabeza y mordía sus labios al sentir que el mayor había aumentado el ritmo- Dilo…

Se… SETO!- enunciaba el chico cuando sentía como su entrada era invadida por dos finos y largos dedos- Ahhh!- pero esto era un juego de dos, cuando el rubio lo besaba con pasión y comenzaba a recorrer el pecho del mayor, provocaba ondas de electricidad entre ambos, se arqueo completamente cuando el castaño retiraba sus dedos para ser sustituidos por su hombría, entrando de una sola vez, tocando aquel punto que lo hizo gritar de éxtasis, y su cuerpo se acostumbraba, al sentir como el CEO se movía dentro de el, adentro… afuera… adentro… afuera… con mayor rapidez, sumado al placer de una de las manos de su amante estimulándolo. Llevándolo a ese punto donde todo se volvía nublado.

Ahhh Katsuya!- enunciaba el ojiazul, al sentir el estrecho interior del su amante, estrecho y tibio, no creía poder soportar mas y dejo su semilla en el interior del rubio, mientras su mano eran manchadas por la semilla del otro. La cual lamía sin desagrado, y besaba nuevamente al rubio mientras descendía por su pecho. Sacando pequeños gemidos del chico de ojos melados. Finalmente salía de su interior, recostándose a una lado de el, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su palma, que se encontraba apoyado en el colchón con su codo- No sabes como me traes loco.

Claro, como soy el mejor en la cama, no sabrías que hacer sin mi- enunciaba el rubio mientras recuperaba su respiración- Verdad que si, Seto?

Cállate, Jounouchi- enunciaba el CEO, admirando los orbes melados de su amante.

Como había comenzando todo? Ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de acuerdo, después de sus aventuras, la vida se había vuelto monótona y aburrida, para ellos dos, con lo que siguieron insultándose y lanzándose sarcasmos por simple diversión sin ninguna intención de herirse, para luego comenzar a combatir en duelos donde el rubio demostraba su mejoría, y en uno de ellos, ambos terminaron haciéndolo en la sala del departamento del rubio, después de semejante sesión de sexo, comenzaron a comprobar que su compañía no era desagradable del todo, comenzando a salir, sin que nadie lo supiera, por la razón que el ojiazul no estaba seguro de mostrar al mundo su relación a pesar de los numerosos intentos del rubio para decírselo a sus amigos, recibiendo un rotundo NO por respuesta del CEO.

No tuve oportunidad de decírtelo antes, pero… -esto era una nueva situación para el joven empresario, mientras su rostro tomaba un color carmesí- Ahhh… -el sonrojo aumentaba de intensidad, mientras suspiraba- Te gustaría casarte conmigo?- la expresión del rubio, no se hacia esperar mientras abrazaba al castaño.

SETO, TE AMO POR ESTO!- enunciaba el rubio, mientras se separaba al mas alto y sonreía- CLARO QUE SI! SOLO QUE TU USAS EL VESTIDO! JAJAJAJA!

Antes de poder decir otra cosa, una mancha café atacaba al CEO haciéndolo caer de la cama, mientras unos maullidos agudos y gritos se escuchaban y a la cama saltaba Setochi, con un porte elegante, colocándose a un lado de rubio, enroscándose para dormir, mientras en el piso se encontraba el CEO con la cara rasguñada y una mirada de hielo dirigida a la mascota del rubio.

MALDITO YAMANEKO!- enunciaba el castaño, mientras se levantaba de golpe mostrándose como Dios lo trajo al mundo y le gato se levantaba erizando su lomo y mostrando sus garras listo para defender lo que le pertenecía _(4)_

Meowwww!- un maullido y ambos "Setos" salían fuera del cuarto, seguidos por un rubio al natural.

SETO DEJA EN PAZ A SETO! NO SETO NO USES TU GARRAS, A TI NO KAIBA!-el ruido de un cristal rompiéndose y otras cosas cayendo era la único que se escuchaba en el pequeño departamento- SETO… CHI!

* * *

Espero que le haya gustado mucho, porque a mi en lo personal, la comedia es mi punto débil, al igual que lo lemons -.-U, bueno ahora aclarare algunos puntos:

(1) **YAMANEKO: **Si no toy mal ô.ó creo que su traducción vendría siendo _Gato Salvaje_ XD aplicable a otro neko que conozco.

(2) Claro ejemplo de esa situación soy **yo**: Mi mama es viuda, ahora tiene un novio y creo que planean casarse, pero yo no puedo decirle papa y lo llamo por su nombre.

(3) Mi **perra** es claro ejemplo de esto n.nU: especialmente con mi padre, no podemos abrazarlo porque se pone celosa y comienza a ladrar o llorar dependiendo, quiere toda la atención para ella

(4) Aki me base en los diferentes documentales que he visto en la tele, especialmente en _Discovery Channel_ donde los machos pelean por su territorio y las hembras que habitan en este –smirk mientras mira a Katsuya-

XD Dejen rewiew si desean una mini continuación donde Seto y Katsuya declaren su relación y nuestro pequeño amigo Setochi tmb este involucrado y pondré a mi materia gris a trabajar! Y si no aun así dejen rewiew!

Arrivederci


End file.
